


My QaF Drabbles and Near-Drabbles

by mysid



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysid/pseuds/mysid
Summary: A collection of the drabbles and short fics I wrote forQueer as Folk, posted in the order they were written.





	1. Just Shoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for InsaneJournal's qaf_drabbles, prompt: leather  
> Imagine this one post-series.

**Just Shoes**

Justin carefully held the palette far enough to one side that he wouldn't get paint either on himself or on Brian while they kissed hello. He didn't account for the palette knife slipping off and hitting the floor with a clatter. 

"Oh shit! I'm really sorry," Justin said as he dropped down on one knee to wipe the spatter of bright blue off Brian's Prada loafers. The paint wiped off the highly polished leather with ease, but the stitching threatened to become a permanent cerulean accent.

"Don't worry about it. They're just shoes. But as long as you're down there…."

_\--written April 2008_


	2. Prom Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another that I wrote for InsaneJournal's qaf_drabbles, prompt: Season One.

**Prom Dance**

 

Two steps forward, one step back. It's like a fucking dance. Every time I start getting somewhere with Brian, every time I find a way around one of his defensive barriers, he shoves me back so I have to find my footing again. I don't need my own missteps to make things even worse—and fuck, did I misstep this time. I want him to treat me like an adult, and I invited him to my _prom_. What a major fucking misstep. 

Daphne laughs in my ear, "You're a better dancer since you came out." Then, "Look, he came after all."

 

_\--written April 2008_


	3. Pinch, Balls, But in a Good Way, Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These four drabbles add up to create a gapfiller--specifically, "How did Justin get Brian to take him home in Episode 107? (The infamous "pierced nipple" episode.) I did make a sincere effort to make each drabble stand completely alone. Yes, they do add up to tell a story, but I hope you'll agree with me that each one tells a story of its own. 
> 
> All of these were written for Written for InsaneJournal's QaF Drabbles, prompt: at Woody's.

**Pinch**

"I just wanna know," Justin whines as if he actually has some to right to know anything about my life or Michael's. And does he actually think I'm going to pay any attention to the way he's jutting out his crotch, practically sticking his cute little—not so little—dick in my face. _OK, Plan A, tempt him with my nipple ring didn't work. Let's try Plan B! Tempt him with my dick!_ Sorry kid. It's not going to work. 

"Don't stick your tit in where it doesn't belong," I say as I give his undoubtedly sore nipple a pinch.

_________________________________________

**Balls**

"So, do you wanna play?" I ask while lining up my next shot. I can only see Justin's body language out of the corner of my eye, but even so I see that moment of excited anticipation just before he feigns nonchalance again. 

"Sure. If you want me to."

"Well Mikey left, so..."

I make my shot and take my time selecting the next—and watching Justin. He's selected a cue without checking if it's warped. He obviously doesn't have a clue what he's doing, but he'd rather bluff his way through than admit it. Again. The kid's got balls.

___________________________________________

**But in a Good Way**

Justin leans lightly against the cue held in one hand while he rubs his other hand just below his right nipple. 

"Hurts?" I ask. Good. It was an amateurish bid for my attention, and everyone listening knew it.

"Since you pinched it, yeah," he says it that annoyingly teenaged "Well, duh," tone, but he smiles immediately after saying it.

"Bet it hurt when you got it done," I say, and I almost— _almost_ —offer to kiss it better. I am _not_ going to reward him.

"Yeah," and he drops his voice as he presses close, "but in a good way."

__________________________________________________

**Tension**

Ted and Emmett pretend to be oblivious to us while they chalk their cues, but they're fooling no one. They probably have a bet on whether or not I take the twink home again. 

And Justin's practically quivering against me. I lean back against the bar just a touch further, my arm around his chest drawing him back with me. So bendy, my little toy. He rises up on his toes to rub his ass back against my dick.

I hate repeats, but this won't be one. I'm not going to be gentle tonight; he doesn't want me to be. 

 

 _\--written May 2008_  
.


	4. Brand Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For InsaneJournal's QaF Drabbles, prompt: loyalty

**Brand Loyalty**

“I’m not using fucking Trojans,” Brian stated flatly. He refused to take the offending packet from Justin’s hand. “I taught you better than that, Sunshine.” 

“Well, I’m all out,” Justin paused to tear it open with his teeth and rolled the condom on Brian’s cock, “and this is what my roommate has.”

“How can you be out?” Brian looked like he wanted to take the words back. He added gruffly, “You knew I was coming for the weekend. I thought you’d stock up.”

“Forgot to check if I was low.” Justin smiled. “Haven’t had as much use for them lately.”

_\--written May 2008_


	5. New Spice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I saw the latest viral video on my f-list, _Study Like a Scholar, Scholar_ , I wondered what Brian Kinney would think of it.
> 
> This one is not a drabble, but it's very short, so I included it here.

**New Spice**

"Brian, come see this,” Justin beckoned when Brian finished on the treadmill and was wiping sweat off his skin. Brian had been listening to his iPod while running, so he had no idea what Justin had been looking at on his laptop. Could be porn, could be the latest _Rage_ story ideas from Michael, could be—and was--YouTube. 

Justin clicked the “play” button as soon as Brian hung over the back of the sofa to look over Justin’s shoulder. A young man, doing an dead-on impersonation of the guy in the latest series of Old Spice commercials, was extolling the virtues of studying in a library.

And as the man rode off on a library cart with an exuberant “Hi-ya!” Brian said, “Play it again.”

Watching it a second time, Brian noted with approval that whoever had made the video had not only replicated many pertinent details of the Old Spice commercials, but also captured the same humor that made the Old Spice commercials work. The tongue in cheek humor succeeded in making studying in a library seem cool.

“Google the library.” 

“Why?” Justin asked, even as he pulled up the site and typed “Harold B. Lee Library” into the search engine.

“It looks like a college library, and the ad looks like it might have been a student marketing project.”

“And you just might want to hire one or two of those marketing students?”

“Maybe,” Brian said as he moved off to get a bottle of water from the fridge.

Justin laughed. “Forget it.”

Brian turned and looked inquiringly at Justin.

“Brigham Young University. Can you imagine anyone from BYU trying to fit in at Kinnetik? His head would probably explode the first time he listened to the water cooler conversation."

_\--written July 2010_


	6. Mine, but I'm Willing to Share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short fic was inspired by delvalmom's drabble "Mine," in which Brian displays the jealous side we all love so much.

**Mine, but I'm Willing to Share**

Justin had a late shift at the diner, so I’d already had my dick sucked at Woody’s and chosen my probable second trick of the night by the time I spotted him on Babylon’s dance floor. He wasn’t hard to spot; he’d chosen a spot just off-center where his blond hair and skintight white t-shirt were almost continually lit by a combination of strobes and the sweeping colors. 

One could be forgiven for wondering if he was dancing purely for his own pleasure or because he intended to draw them in like moths to a flame. One man after another approached close enough to touch, close enough to grind against, and though he did allow them to touch, to grab, to grind, his eyes were half closed and often turned skyward.

I didn’t wonder. He was dancing to lure me down from the catwalk, to tempt me into staking my claim to his pretty little ass once again. Every few minutes, with half-hooded eyes, he unerringly looked my way just long enough to see if I were still at the railing, and then pretend to be lost in his own world again. When I did make my move, I waited for the moment he looked away, knowing I’d be with him before he checked again.

The would-be trick had his arms wrapped around Justin from behind, one hand on Justin’s dick and the other inside his shirt. He held his ground at my approach, but watched warily as if he knew to expect a “Fuck off” in command. Justin’s eyes were closed, but his slight smile gave away that he knew I was there.

“Having fun?” I asked in Justin’s ear, leaning in to be heard but not to touch him—yet.

“I could be having more fun,” he replied as his hands gripped my waist, pulling me closer. I felt the trick’s hand start to pull out of Justin’s shirt and grabbed around his wrist to keep him in place.

“Backroom. I want to watch him fuck you.”

He looked surprised for a moment, his eyes finally fully open and looking at me. But then he licked his bottom lip and smiled as he simultaneously grabbed my cock and ground his ass back against his companion. 

“Only if I get to watch you fuck too.”

I wasn’t planning on going to the backroom alone, Sunshine, but I had planned to get blown instead. But if Justin wanted to make conditions, this was one I’d willingly acquiesce to. We sealed the deal by my fucking his mouth with my tongue and his popping the buttons on my fly, the better to stroke my cock—just a stroke or two, didn’t want his trick to think we’d forgotten him.

I quickly found my own trick du noir, and followed Justin and his trick to the backroom, already looking forward to playing voyeur. The one drawback to being the one fucking Justin is that I’m limited in watching him. Tonight I intended to enjoy the pleasure of seeing every inch of him as he moved, every expression on his face as gets driven wild and then comes. And my lucky trick will get the benefit of my enjoyment. Justin’s ass may be mine whenever I choose to claim it, but sometimes it’s more fun to share one’s toys.

_\--written May 2012_


End file.
